<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Sarai Found Out by ikknowplaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002343">When Sarai Found Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces'>ikknowplaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sarai Finds Out AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, Fluff, I'm bad with tags sorry, Secret Relationship, also janai being cute as always, finally made the decision to turn this into a series, i love amaya and harrow's friendship, sarai finds out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of not seeing each other, Amaya and Sarai finally meet for their usual lunch, and Amaya breaks a big secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sarai Finds Out AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Sarai Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all. so i deleted this from silver and gold because i really wanted to format all the parts of this au as a series, and i couldn't do that with the first part as a chapter in silver and gold, so i'm reposting</p><p>it's so weird reading this again, it feels a little bit ooc because i wrote this part first, but it's supposed to be before the brunch fic and moderation. ah, i never learn</p><p>if you read this before or if you haven't - i hope you'll like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>She and Sarai were staring at the television fixed on the wall, watching the news but not quite listening to it. Both of their minds were somewhere else, waiting for the longed guest to arrive. Sarai kept checking her phone every other minute, the screen lighting up her face, but Amaya just kept looking at the television, alternating between reading the host's lips and the subtitles. </p><p>She knew Sarai had a boyfriend. Her sister was a collected person in any aspect, but they were sisters still, close since childhood, and it didn't take long for Sarai to inform her she was seeing someone. Amaya didn't know much about him besides his name, his job, and how he looked like, but her sister's heart had been broken before, and she didn't wish for it to happen again.</p><p>And so, three months into their relationship, Amaya invited Sarai over for dinner, to catch up, and Sarai suggested that she should bring her boyfriend over, to finally meet a part of the family. Amaya couldn't decline her, out of politeness, and out of curiosity as well. She wanted to see who was this person her sister had allowed to walk into her life, and stay. </p><p>A person who was now late to their family dinner. It was one wrong sign when Sarai arrived on her own, even although they lived ten minutes apart, and that Harrow's apartment was on the other side of the city. It didn't matter to Amaya. He should have driven her over. She didn't care it was heavily raining either. He should have left the house a few minutes earlier to get here on time. </p><p>Sarai jumped from the couch. "He's here," she said to her phone screen, and turned to Amaya. "I'll be right back."</p><p>No sooner than a heartbeat later she was already gone out of the door, rushing down the stairs. Amaya pushed herself up and walked to the stove, turning off the small fires keeping the food warm. </p><p>The door opened when she was done, and Sarai walked in holding Harrow's hand. Amaya stood by the table as she regarded them enter, with Harrow removing his woolen hat and revealing a bundle of dreadlocks tied together neatly.</p><p>"Sweetie, this is my sister, Amaya," Sarai said, with a look in her eyes that said  <em>please come over </em>. She let go of his hand before she signed, "Amaya, this is my boyfriend, Harrow."</p><p>Amaya glanced from her sister fingerspelling her boyfriend's name to him, and stepped forward. He was frozen in his place, broad-shouldered and taller than Sarai by a couple of inches. He seemed nervous. Good. Amaya raised her hand to shake his, as Harrow accepted. His grip was strong, and his green eyes were kind.</p><p>Amaya released her hand. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>
  <strong>━━━━━━━━━</strong>
</p><p>Amaya rushed inside the coffee shop. It has been snowing all week long, and the snow did not take mercy on Katolis today. The streets were masked completely with white, but still Amaya hoped that her car wouldn't be covered to the point of no recognition where she parked it. </p><p>The warmth of the shop hit her immediately and she exhaled, her foggy breath forming in the air in front of her. Her eyes darted across the tables and booths as she removed her gloves, looking for Sarai. Her gaze landed on a booth by the window, third from the door, and her sister's eyes sparkled when they met. It brought a smile to Amaya's face. Sarai always loved watching the snow. </p><p>She stepped to her direction and Sarai stood up, before they embraced. Amaya already felt safe in the arms of her older sister. They had a routine of meeting once a week, in Amaya's apartment or Sarai's house, in the cinema or a restaurant of some kind, but they had canceled two meetings, and this was the first time Amaya saw her sister in over a month.</p><p>"Hey," Sarai said after she pulled away, a grin plastered on her face. Her hair was in its usual braid, with some loose strands she tucked under her ears. Her knitted sweater was deep red, and the golden ring on her hand reflected the light coming from above. "How are you?" She signed, with fluency only she possessed.</p><p>"Good," Amaya brought her hand down from her chin and sat on the leather cushions. "And you?"</p><p>"I'm great. I ordered us some coffee," she gestured at the steaming cup on Amaya's side of the table, accompanied by a napkin and a spoon. "Was the ride here alright?"</p><p>Amaya nodded, and Sarai ripped her small bag of sugar and poured in into her glass. She was always so worried about driving, especially in bad weather. Amaya skipped the sugar, but took a sip anyway. "How are the kids?"</p><p>"They're good too. Harrow's watching over them now," she shrugged and brought her cup to her mouth. Amaya smirked. Callum was five by now, and Ezran less than a year old. She remembered how worried her sister used to be during Callum's first year in the world. She'd often call Harrow even if everything was fine, and text her as well, when she asked her to babysit at the last minute. Amaya never declined her, only slightly asked Sarai to stop worrying or she'd turn her phone off.</p><p>She had learned a lot of things with Callum. How to change, how to check for the right water temperature, heat the powder milk over the stove, the fastest way to get him to sleep, and she even had a challenge with Gren who would make Callum laugh more in his little chair. Of course, she won. Callum knew who was his blood.</p><p>"Ezran did the funniest thing yesterday," she lowered her cup and dabbed the cream from the corners of her lips. "Harrow got freshly baked jelly tarts from the bakery, the one down our street," she explained, and Amaya tried to come up with an image of the place. She remembered it well enough, small, cozy, just a few houses by. "And he was about to give me one when Ezran reached out and took it from his hand." The grin crept up on her lips again as she spoke. It never failed to amaze Amaya how after so many years of marriage and two kids, Harrow was still a romantic enough to feed his wife her favorite treat. </p><p>It also made her think of someone else, and her sun-shaped cookies. "He got your sweet tooth," she signed. </p><p>"That's what Harrow said!" She leaned over and let her hands drop on the table. </p><p>A waitress came a moment later, wearing a black apron that covered her waist, and took their orders. Sarai ordered a bowl of pasta with mushrooms and cream sauce, while Amaya took a dish of rice with steamed vegetables, and they finished their warm drinks while they waited. Sarai talked about coming to the police station as often as she could, Callum starting elementary school next year, and Ezran's constant draw towards pastries. Amaya found it hard to believe it had been that long. If you asked her six years ago, where her life would be, she wouldn't know how to answer.</p><p>Her phone screen lit up. A text from Janai.  <strong>Hey, ‘Maya. </strong> She wrote. They have been experimenting with nicknames lately, so she turned into  <em>Maya </em> or  <em>Babe </em>, and Janai into  <em>Sunshine </em>.  <strong>Wanna come over for a movie later?</strong></p><p>She tried to drown the warm feeling that bubbled in the pit of her stomach, as well as the smile that threatened to raise on her lips. She hadn't told Sarai about Janai, she hadn't told anyone, really, besides Gren, who caught her just as she was leaving her apartment.  <strong>Sure, </strong> she replied after sliding her phone open.  <strong>I’m kind of busy right now, can we talk about the details later?</strong></p><p>Another text bubble appeared.  <strong>Of course. </strong> She could imagine Janai typing the words.  <strong>Talk later </strong>, was the last message, with an emoji of Janai’s face sticking her tongue out. That did make the corner of her lips tug upwards. Janai had insisted they’d make these faces for her as well, after she found out she didn’t make them for herself. She wasn't even aware it was a feature her phone had. </p><p>Amaya remembered to look up. Sarai's eyes didn’t leave her face, nor her grin deepened or turned mischievous, but it was clear that whatever muscle moved in Amaya’s face or the text messages didn’t go unnoticed. Sarai never missed anything. It was her job, basically.</p><p>Thankfully, the waitress returned with their orders, and broke the tension by placing them down the table. They both thanked her before she left, and her sister's attention was pulled towards her plate instead. </p><p>That was what she hoped, but Sarai never made things easier on her. "So, what about you?" She eyed her while twisting the noddles around her fork. "Are you seeing anyone now?"</p><p>She nearly dropped her spoon. A low blow, right to the stomach. In any other situation, Amaya might have taken it as a simple question, but not after the text messages. She shook the paranoid thoughts out of her brain. Maybe it was an innocent question after all. "Not, really no." She shook her head and focused on getting a spoon full of rice into her mouth.</p><p>Sarai swallowed her mouthful of fettuccine noodles. "Because I’m acquaintance with this really cute girl, and I thought that I could set you up if you want to."</p><p>Amaya resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Something was up. Her sister never had acquaintances. She was either friends or not friends, with everyone she met, and she knew how much Amaya hated being matched. "I'm good, really," she chewed on some soft pumpkin to lower her heartbeat.</p><p>"Okay," Sarai made the two letters with a flicker of her fingers and put got some more pasta into her mouth. Amaya knew she would be better off switching the conversation topic and move to something else, but she couldn't continue the rest of their joyful,  <em>honest </em>, meeting like this. She stared at her sister. "What?"</p><p>"Do you know something?" She spun her finger in a circle. </p><p>Sarai chuckled and leveled her elbow on the table, resting her head on the back of her hand. "Like what?"</p><p>Amaya leaned back at her seat. "I don't know, like my ex from high school came begging on your door that we should get back?" </p><p>She laughed at that. " <em>Would </em> you take her back?"  <em>God, no. </em> Just because it happened in high school. Before she could answer, Sarai went on. "No, I don't know anything. Why, is there something that I should know?"</p><p>"No," Amaya made the sign slowly.</p><p>"Good," Her sister smiled and returned to her plate.</p><p>"Good." Amaya crossed her arms, sealed that part. Blush flooded to her cheeks as she watched Sarai eating. All of this could have been avoided in she told her weeks ago, but all she wanted as a little peace and quiet. Something only for herself.</p><p>She couldn't take it anymore. She had to pop the bubble. "What's her name?" She felt each movement on her fingers, as if singing those words for the first time. </p><p>"Janai," Sarai replied not a second later, with a straight face.</p><p>Amaya slammed her hands on the table, apparently not harshly enough for people to turn around. "Dammit!" She brought her finger from her chin to across her chest in one swift move, frowning. She had been so careful, what went wrong? "How do you know?"</p><p>"Gren told me," She spun her fork around the pasta, smirking. Amaya dragged the bowl away from her, to which Sarai's eyed widened.</p><p>"How do you know?" She repeated.</p><p>Sarai raised her head to her. "I ran into him the other day and I asked if he knew where you were," she dragged the bowl back. "He muttered something about brunch and left, and I was like, since when do you have brunches?"</p><p>Amaya buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I will kill him," she signed, not looking up.</p><p>Sarai reached over to tap her shoulder. "It wasn't his fault. At least he tried," she began, and her face softened. "But Amaya, why would you hide her from me? Have I done something?"</p><p>She closed her eyes. "No, it's just that..." she sighed, "I thought you'd get back at me for what I did to Harrow when you started going out."</p><p>Her sister glanced to the side. "What did you do to Harrow?"</p><p>Silence. That was almost worse than her sister spelling Janai's name. "Are you serious?" She said. Her sister stared at her. "I made his life hell, Sarai."</p><p>"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," she got that rolled up pasta Amaya had interrupted her from getting into her mouth. </p><p>Amaya got some rice as well. Two could play at this game, and her bowl as still half full. "Teased him, pranked him, watched him constantly. I was afraid you’d do the same thing to Janai if you found out."</p><p>Sarai scoffed with the most engaging grin. "That was eight years ago, Amaya. I barely remember any of these things, and I bet that Harrow doesn't remember too. I would never make fun or annoy you over any girl you wish to date," she took Amaya's hand with hers.</p><p>Amaya rolled her eyes, but returned the smile, and turned her hand over. </p><p>"Only a little," Sarai winked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>my <a href="http://queenjanai.tumblr.com/">tdp blog</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>